Desencuentro
by Magi-chan xD
Summary: Endo se da cuenta de que, con el tiempo, la cobardía hace que dos personas pierdan grandes oportunidades de encontrarse...


**Desencuentro...**

Amigos, mejores amigos. Aun así te amaba. Nunca lo confesé por… bueno, creo que tenía miedo de romper nuestra amistad o mejor dicho, tenía miedo a ser rechazado. ¿Por qué el miedo? Pues Domon me lo había dicho, me dijo que vos solo sentías 'algo' por mí porque era muy parecido a Ichinose y te recordaba mucho a él. Y, cuando llegó Kazuya, realmente tenía miedo. Miedo a que vos realmente me amaras por ser como él y al regresar, volverías a tu amor por Ichinose. Entré en pánico.

Decidí seguir siendo tu amigo. Tan solo tu amigo. No iba a romper nuestra amistad por una tontería.

Así me callé, me callé todos estos años. Todos y cada uno de ellos. Mi sangre hervía al verte cerca de otro chico que no fuera yo. Ahora lo pienso mejor y me pregunto cómo hice para no entrar en un ataque de nervios cada vez que te llegaba una carta de esos admiradores tuyos. Al ser tan hermosa, no hay porqué sorprenderse por el hecho de que varios chicos estuvieran enamorados de vos.

No dije nada ni en la graduación, cuando fatalmente me di cuenta de que ya tenías pareja. Creo que te pedí un poquito tarde que fueras conmigo. "Perdón, voy a ir con Hiroto" me contestaste cuando te pregunté si querías ser mi pareja ne le baile. Una semana, una semana estuve sin hablarle a Hiroto.

Cerré los ojos resignado y te regalé una de mis sonrisas. Te dije que no importaba y seguiste tu camino. Sentía decepción de mi mismo, por ser tan ignorante de no poder invitarte a ir conmigo al baile.

Decidí no ir al baile de graduación. Me quedé en mi cuarto mientras todos mis amigos bailaban en un gran salón con sus parejas. No, yo no iría para verte bailar con Hiroto, que seguro te usaba para darle celos a Reina. Mis amigos me llamaron para preguntarme si iba a ir. Un rotundo no fue lo que recibieron. No tenía ganas de salir. No es que estuviera tan celoso, pero era que estaba enojado conmigo mismo ¿tan torpe soy a veces? Si, demasiado.

A eso de las doce y media de la noche apareciste en mi casa. Yo estaba confundido, según lo que me había dicho Kazemaru, tenían permiso hasta las cuatro para estar en el gimnasio donde se llevaba a cabo el baile de graduación. Y según el estad de mis amigos al llamarme, la fiesta iba para rato…Vos te presentaste a mi casa vestida con ropa normal y con una pizza en mano. ¿Qué había pasado? Pues te habías venido de la fiesta porque estabas aburrida y, cómo yo no había ido, disidiste pasar conmigo un rato. Mis padres no estaban. Nos quedamos charlando hasta que amaneció. Te quedaste a dormir en mi casa y fue cuando me di cuenta de que mi amor por vos era mucho más fuerte de lo que había pensado jamás.

Así pasaron tres meses, luego de los cuales me avisaste felizmente de que te ibas a estudiar a Norteamérica, a una universidad muy reconocida. Me sentí fatal pero no había más remedio. Vos te ibas, adiós amor…

Y te felicité.

_Felicidades, Aki_

Parecía hipócrita de mi parte… te amo tanto que en ese momento no me importó ser egoísta y rogarle al cielo que te quedaras a mi lado. Deseaba que algo saliera mal y que vos te quedaras acá, en Japón, conmigo. Pero también deseaba lo mejor para vos, y ese "mejor" era aquella universidad.

No dije nada nuevamente. Me callé. Arruinar nuestra amistad en tal punto no era lo más conveniente.

Creo que lloré como nunca el día que te fuiste. Traté de ser fuerte en el aeropuerto, mientras nos saludabas y te ibas. Pero al llegar a mi casa… bueno, ahí la historia fue otra. Me quedé encerrado, sin salir siquiera a la facultad. Desahogando mis penas.

Mis ojos colorados ya se habían cansado de llorar cuando por fin me digne a salir de mi encierro. Todo parecía tan distinto sin vos… Era molesto, pero debía empezar a acostumbrarme.

Las llamadas eran frecuentes las primeras semanas. Pero luego, el contacto se fue perdiendo, a tal punto de que tan solo nos llamábamos para los días festivos. Eso me dolía, pero era algo que yo no podía cambiar.

Luego de cinco interminables años, vi nuevamente tu silueta. Estabas cambiada, claro que lo estabas. Estabas hermosa, sos hermosa. Tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tu todo… parecía haber dejado aquella inocencia adolescente, pero la felicidad seguía estando. Parecía con que el tan solo verte de nuevo me hacía amarte más.

Pero nada tiene su final feliz.

Fui el primero en enterarme.

Fui el único en sufrir.

Fui el que no debía amar.

Te casabas…

Felizmente me mostraste tu anillo de compromiso con Ichinose.

_Qué bien, espero que seas muy feliz a su lado, Aki._

Y me morí. Por primera vez en toda mi vida, realmente sentí que había perdido. Pero perdí algo que nunca intenté ganar, así que era una derrota patética. El amor no es algo en lo que yo esté de acuerdo, porque si pudiera, rogaría por jamás haberme enamorado de vos…

Me pediste ser el padrino de tu boda. Acepté gustoso. Al fin de cuentas, todas mis conclusiones siempre fueron acertadas, vos estabas enamorada de Ichinose y tan solo sentías 'eso' por mí porque me parecía a él en cierto modo. Nunca, absolutamente nunca me voy a perdonar todos y cada uno de mis errores.

Y ahora acá estamos, es tu última noche de soltera, y en vez de pasarla con tus amigas, simplemente estamos en la torre de metal, hablando de cosas del pasado. Finjo ser feliz.

**— Ah, estoy nerviosa… — **me confiesas con una risa nerviosa.

**— No te preocupes, va a salir todo bien. — **te tranquilicé tomando tu mano. **— Tu casamiento será digno de una princesa…. Porque vos sos la princesa ¿No? **

**— Supongo… — **rió mirándome. **— ¿Sabes, Endo? Siempre me pregunté algo… ¿de quién estás enamorado? **

Respiro profundo, no quiero decirlo, pero sin embargo me mirás tan acusadoramente que siento que no puedo mentirte de manera alguna.

**— Creo que es algo tarde, pero… de vos Aki, de ninguna otra mujer. **

Secreto de tantos años, suelto en un momento de debilidad. Esperaba una bofetada o un simple "perdón". Pero nada de eso: unos dulces labios tocaron los míos. Trato de separarme, pero te abrazas a mí. Quedamos un rato en silencio, puedo sentir tu respiración. Creo que alguien debe romper el silencio, y ese soy yo.

**— Aki… ¿qué…? ¿Qué es esto? ¿E Ichinose? ¿Qué pasa con tu…? **

**— Endo, siempre vas a ser la persona más lenta que conozco. Pero llega un momento en que la gente se cansa de esperar que reacciones… — **me decís separándote de mí. Te veo bastante triste.

**— Aki, vos… acaso… — **no, esto debe ser una simple broma, no podés estar hablando en serio.

**— Mamoru Endo, desde el día en que te conocí que te amo. Pero me cansé de esperar. Me cansé de ver como simplemente mis sentimientos eran ajenos a vos — **me decís apenada, pero a la vez bastante enojada. Te parás dispuesta a irte. **— Ahora no vengas a decirme que me amas, porque mañana me voy a casar con alguien que SI me entiende. **

**— ¡Esperá! Si no estás enamorada de Ichinose, ¿para qué vas a intentar algo perdido? —, **siento que debo luchar por algo que perdí hace tiempo. No me mires con dolor, no quiero aceptar mi error.

**— ¡Para olvidar todo lo que sufrí por tu culpa! ¿Decís amarme? ¡Saliste con Natsumi! ¡Saliste con Fuyuka! ¡No te imaginas todo lo que lloré! Entiendo que, tal vez, fue para olvidarme. Pero… ahora no me importa nada de eso, porque le prometí a Ichinose poder amarlo — **me decís con lágrimas en tus ojos, — **¡Yo voy a enamorarme de él para poder recibir el cariño que me merezco! No para llorar sola en mí cuarto y tener que irme a otro país para dejar de sufrir por vos. **

Bajo la mirada sabiendo que todo eso es verdad, que yo soy el culpable de esto y que jamás voy a poder remediar las tonterías que hice en toda mi vida. Ahora me siento desgraciado, no me imagino lo mal que debés estar vos. Y todo esto por una estúpida cobardía.

**— Endo, es hora de que empieces a madurar… perdón, pero yo con vos no quiero absolutamente nada — **completás con palabras dolidas. Te vas…

Ahora veo tu silueta irse. Entiendo que perdí un amor. Luchar por él ahora es tonto, vos me odias. Y si no me odias, realmente no querés saber nada de mi amor.

Simplemente no nos encontramos en el tiempo indicado… no vimos nuestro amor… ahora estamos perdidos…

* * *

_Sí, perdón, sé que tengo que estar escribiendo otros fics, es más, tengo un pedido que todavía no publiqué. De verdad perdón... pero últimamente debido a cierta personita, mi estado de ánimo está por los suelos. Las desiluciones amorosas son cosa constante en mi vida y -aunque pretendientes no me faltan- sigo empecinada con la misma tontería. _

_Peeero como sé que a ustedes esto les vale verga xD simplemente les digo que apenas terminen las integradoras y el colegio -dos o tres semanas- comenzaré a publicar todo lo que tengo atrasado. Primero la escuela muchachas y muchachos... ^^ _

_Y como yo no soy feliz, Endo tampoco lo es... ¡De verdad! El fic iba a terminar todo bien pasteloso y romántico... pero terminó en esto que ni siquiera sé que es y no considero un buen final. _

_En fin, gracias x leer, y perdón a las/los fans del EndAki, pero a mi no me gusta mucho que digamos tal pareja... igual, nada en contra de estos dos juntos xD_

_Bye bye!~~_


End file.
